<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【AC2】【茄面LE】hobby horse（pwp，黑手党au,*安全屋已发） by ChengyeNori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210400">【AC2】【茄面LE】hobby horse（pwp，黑手党au,*安全屋已发）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChengyeNori/pseuds/ChengyeNori'>ChengyeNori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Italian Mafia, M/M, PWP, 黑手党AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChengyeNori/pseuds/ChengyeNori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是和群里老师们口嗨了好久的黑帮au茄面！骗了好几个月了害骗不到饭，孩子饿得心赤挠，心一横眼一闭自己生火做饭（枯了）。第一次写肉，色胆包天屁本事没有，黑帮剧情也不会脑（我就烂死x如果把妈咪们雷萎了我罪该万死（颤抖。<br/>作者是茄面无差，本篇左右顺序是肉体上LE，精神上有点微妙的EL？<br/>总而言之言而总之，小情人教父对他的军师（态度强硬地）撒娇的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze &amp; Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【AC2】【茄面LE】hobby horse（pwp，黑手党au,*安全屋已发）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>柳条马<br/>
\]</p><p> </p><p>“Leo, Leonardo我的好军师，我求您了，amigo mio，求您了求您了！”年轻柔韧的身体还在胡乱地往他身上蹭着。Ezio急切地上下扭摆腰肢，Leonardo的双手拢住小教父作乱的腰，现在Ezio几乎整个上半身都紧贴在Leonardo身上了，军师的下颚与脸颊隔着衬衣紧贴少年发育初成、尚且柔嫩的滚烫胸膛，唇边就是领口处小片裸露的皮肤和被主人摩擦得滚烫的金属项链。<br/>
透着温热清香的年轻胸脯贴在脸颊边，Leonardo双重意义上有些透不过气。在这种香艳的场合保持下属对教父应有的礼仪和冷静姿态属实强人所难，尤其是教父本人一尘不染的锃亮黑皮靴还在别有用心勾挑你的袜口。<br/>
这真的很难，但还好天才的Leonardo·Da·Vinci阁下做到了——即使他早已被教父为时尚早却已驾轻就熟的挑逗勾引得眼眶红热。Leonardo闭着眼埂起脖子，挣扎着吸取到一些还未沾染小教父体香的清冷空气来冷静头脑——可怜的Leonardo，他才不要当第一个因挑逗窒息而被憋坏脑瓜的天才。Ezio挑起眉，右手食指与拇指轻轻抬起Leonardo的下巴，观赏者晶莹的汗珠顺着情人的颈部与下颌线条滑落。偶有一滴坠在下巴尖上迟迟不落，Ezio便双手捧起爱神赐福过的脸颊，缓慢又毫不迟疑的啃上这神的造物，一面目光上瞟，一脸天真无知地欣赏着Leonardo惊惶的神色。<br/>
青涩与情色交织的暧昧气息似一头伺机的野兽，轻易地捕食了他这个被爱与欲望冲昏了头脑的猎物。Leonardo只觉得太阳穴处的突突鼓动血液也开始匆匆下涌，几乎呻吟出声——但还好他忍住了，如果Da Vinci阁下注定要在Don Auditore面前失态，那绝对不会是今天，不会在被教父骑在身下的场合。<br/>
Leonardo深吸一口气，艰难的开口：“……我明白，亲爱的Don，但……呃嗯，波吉亚家族，也在询问这批新武器的下落。如果，呼……，我已经收到他们的定金和邀请函，如果我在家族会议前擅自做决定，他们一定不会放过我的。”天知道一个普通的军火商加情报头子是怎么和黑帮家族的前二少爷扯上些旧日渊缘，更是在小少爷父兄亡故、仓促继承家业后令人大跌眼镜地当上他事实上的编外参谋。<br/>
“你知道，Famiglia Auditore向来感恩世人善良的帮助，只要你愿意，Leonardo Da Vinci将荣列我们的贵客，阁下的‘生意’自然会由我们出面保护。<br/>
Ezio的声音甜的像蜜糖，这个诱惑实在太大了！谁能这么轻易拥有教父本人如此贵重的亲口承诺呢！ Leonardo右手扶额撑住突突跳动的太阳穴，“不行，Don，您也知道我已经惹出太多的麻烦，Borgia家族几乎盯上我们了，这两个月来已经陆续损坏了好几个仓库和武器工厂，再加上彻底失联的可靠情报源……我很抱歉不能为您再做任何出格的事情。”<br/>
很快，小教父又如同失望一般，放软了身子从蹭得火热的好军师身上滑下来，指间看似无力实则极富技巧的滑过肩头，领口线，被揉皱的衬衫折痕，然后便松握成拳，乖顺地抵在Leonardo的胸膛，接着是小腹。<br/>
现在又变成了Ezio的下巴抵在他的胸膛上，小教父仰着俊美的脸，倘若这世上真有圣母，那她膝下最柔软惹怜的小羊羔也不会比这样的神态更纯洁无辜。“Prego, mio amore.”小教父的声音也柔软得像上帝的羔羊，眼尾少年人特有的红晕仿佛刚哭过，幽怨又委屈。Leonardo忍不住伸手去抚摸他的后脑勺，Ezio伸长脖子，享受地阖上眼，从Leonardo的角度，他偷偷摆动磨蹭的圆翘屁股一览无遗。<br/>
Leonardo不得不承认，他现在的确硬的发痛。Ezio扬起脖颈，眼神迷离地蹭蹭情人的胸膛，然后仰起头，在他的上下滚动喉结上轻咬一口，抵在下腹的手开始顺势下滑，Leonardo觉得一阵火也跟着烧了下去，自己像被一只掠食动物叼住了脆弱的颈脖，而自己却还破天荒的任由它用锋利的爪子在自己身上游走。或许小狮尚且稚嫩，但爪牙锋利步履杀伐的未来也已在眼前，当下在自己身上撒泼卖乖的绝对不是只娇憨的猫咪。<br/>
“我知道你想要我，Leo，”耳鬓厮磨，Ezio亲吻着他的耳鬓，温热的鼻息喷在他的脖子上，“为什么不呢？我就在这儿，我是你的，唯一需要只是你身为朋友肯愿意为帮我一点点小忙罢了。”<br/>
朋友。<br/>
他们之间的关系那里还和朋友搭得上边！天才参谋愤愤的想，早在几年前还是少爷的Ezio站在他的画架边，面颊绯红地褪下下最后一层薄薄罩衫时他就该坚定拒绝，至少推辞下也是好的，这样或许他今天就不用被小教父当成柳条马一样骑在身下摆布，面前狡猾的小少爷也不会有借口把谈判桌上棘手的争风都升级成床笫间的甜蜜又痛苦胁迫。<br/>
或许……但谁知道呢？<br/>
不是这一次，那就有可能会是下一次，这个外表尚且稚嫩的新任教父头脑足够机敏手腕也足够狠辣。Leonardo还记得Brotherhood内部叛徒作乱那天，年轻的教父迅速从亲信中挑选了一支队伍，于是他们拉拢一部分、打压一部分，不到半日工夫便把叛徒从内部瓦解得惨不忍睹。直到恼羞成怒的叛徒首领冲进教父的私人会议室并把枪抵在他脑门上时Ezio都仍然保持着淡漠又威严的姿态——教父只是朝窗外抬起一只手，叛徒的喷撒的脏血便遗憾的弄脏了条昂贵的威尼斯手工挂毯。这场闹剧以Senior Mario和Bartoromio等人的带兵“救援”作为结尾，率直的Bartoromio亲自用子弹击碎了几个暴徒的颅骨后义愤填膺地甩出一句狠话：“不和新教父走的，我就让他跟着老教父走！“ Mario和La Volpe等人则安静的站在教父椅侧，谦卑虔诚地亲吻他无名指上的戒指，而真正的主角Ezio正斜靠在椅背上，冰冷的审视着一切。到这时，Auditore家族历代最年轻的教父才在鲜血与背叛中真正意义上完成了他的加冕仪式……<br/>
就在Leonardo愣神的工夫，小教父已经不知不觉滑落他的膝头，现在正蹲跪在军师大开的腿间，双手结结实实地按在两侧的大腿上，拇指摩挲着微显的肌肉线条。年轻的小教父坏笑的像只小狐狸，解开军师象征效忠黑手党的红色腰带，埋头咬住拉链头缓慢而煽情的拉下，褪去内裤，军师仅隔着一层内裤的欲望几乎下一秒就弹到了他的脸上。小狐狸扬起脸，露出心满意足的狡笑，好整以暇便将昂贵西装裤包裹的膝盖狠狠跪在Leonardo 的脚背上。<br/>
天才的大脑本能的告诉Leonardo他应该惊慌，他今天已经对教父做出了太多越矩的举动，在Auditore全盛的时代他的家门口早就留下宣判死刑的黑手印了。<br/>
而他的死刑判决书很快就到。<br/>
“Leo Da Vinci阁下，”他看见教父一双明亮的棕色眼睛，声音透着细沙打磨过的平稳，“我要开始舔你的屌了。”<br/>
哦，<br/>
Dio mio！<br/>
蓄了金色长发的军师惊喘出声，双手撑住身前半大小子还未长阔的肩膀，如果没有结实的梨花木椅托住臀底，Leonardo大概下一秒就要找不着重心。这太过了，Leonardo 咬紧牙关，偏偏胯作乱的小狐狸不肯放过他，直从紧闭齿列间撬出隐忍的粗喘。他的下身简直硬透了，小腹上一片裸露的皮肤都被前液和Ezio 唾液沾湿，滑腻液体甚至滑进了西装下半遮半掩的鼠蹊。少年时人们似乎都想要更早偷食禁果，忘情地品尝其中甜美浆液，而玩乐时偷摘来的成熟果实总是尤其美味。Leonardo晕晕乎乎，竟然也允许自己的长裤被脱下，和堂堂黑手党的教父接吻，再享受他自愿提供的口交服务。他自知无论如何今天Don Auditore都不会就此罢手，干脆两眼一闭不再考虑床伴的身份问题，现在看来过火举动还远远不会结束。<br/>
舌头刮过阴茎根部，湿漉漉激起一阵颤抖。Leonardo忍住想要自行摆动腰胯的欲望，右手张开又蜷紧，膝盖发颤，双腿几乎要支撑不住蛮横的跪在自己脚面的教父——口活本该是单方面的纯粹享受，可他的小情人似乎铁了心的要叫他不好受，毫不客气的用膝盖狠狠抵得自己的脚背不得动弹。<br/>
“你在走神。”Don——Leonardo还是决定恭敬地叫Ezio作Don Auditore——抬起脸，吐出已经变得硬涨的性器，上边微张的小孔正不住往外吐着前液。“是我做得不够好吗？”<br/>
“不，不是这么回事，Don Audi……”<br/>
“得了吧，” 棕发的小教父暂时收起舌尖，朝后捋一把汗湿的头发，“这要是在外人面前倒还情有可原，还需要我教你怎么在床上当个好情人吗，嗯Leo？你看上去光靠舌头就要射了。”<br/>
“……Ezio.”<br/>
他的阴茎又被纳入潮热口腔中吞吐吮吸，舔弄得到处是乱七八糟的液体。炙热手掌贴合身体曲线抚过，按住平坦小腹打转，将紧绷腹肌搓揉得再软一些，而不得不说Leonardo相当受用这一套，军师的手掌不知不觉扶上了小情人的后脑勺，发出一声满足的叹谓。Ezio似乎得了劲，双手扶住军师的胯部大胆地做了两轮深喉，尽力取悦他的情人。Leonardo觉得自己快要在Ezio面前哭出来了，坏心眼的吮吸让他无地自容，腹腔中水涨船高的欲望燎烧仅存的自尊，叫嚣着让向来以天才面目示人的军师抛弃理智形象，遵从享乐本能。最终欲望战胜了理智，Leonardo连呼吸都一滞，灭顶欢愉却在这种时候蛮不讲理冲破最后界限，任凭军师再怎么抗拒也只得射出积蓄精液。Leonardo闭一闭眼睛，自暴自弃地将阴茎从Ezio口中抽出，那对形状姣好的嘴唇正淫荡地淌着津液张开。<br/>
Ezio喉结一动，还来不及吞咽的浊液浸过下颌骨，脸上更是沾满透明液体。小教父一言不发，缓缓站起从胸口抽出一块手帕擦去脸上的精液，“我本想你射在我嘴里，为什么不照做？”他问。Leonardo摇摇头，冒犯教父至此他的神经和肉体正承受着双倍的欲望与惶恐，连耳尖都红透。Ezio也在今晚疯狂的拥吻与激情中有些脱力腿软，但他却不打算就此放过被罪恶感与快感交替折磨的情人，未能遂心的欲望正蠢蠢欲动，而能满足他的办法只有一个，一场主动权的争夺战看来在所难免。<br/>
“Leonardo阁下，您今晚已经拒绝我太多次了。”<br/>
教父的声音从高处传来，Leonardo觉得自己浑身涌动的热血在一瞬间凝固了，他的小情人Ezio又变成了尊贵的Don，佛罗伦萨的新任教父正在对他下达最后通牒。<br/>
“很抱歉我必须这么做，鉴于您糟糕的配合态度，我决定主动掌握这场游戏。”Ezio顺手抽出腰带将Leonardo双手反绑在椅背后。对于军师来说，事态急转直下的糟糕了起来，他现在被绑在椅子上，阴茎完全昂扬勃起，受人摆布。<br/>
靡靡水声给一触即发的紧张气氛充当背景，Leonardo听见金属皮扣落地的声音。小教父的力气恢复了些许，Ezio不着痕迹地撇撇嘴，伸手摸索黏腻腿间，指腹按上的入口，缓慢塞进一根手指——接着又一根——四根手指都一并没入体内，软肉紧紧吸附侵入异物，Ezio揉按起敏感带四周肠壁，试图让不受控制紧缩的甬道能更多地放松。“在我的地盘里，你最好接受我的提议……”教父呻吟起来，同时也在不容置疑地命令为情欲所困的军师，“或者……我会给你一个无法拒绝的理由。”<br/>
Ezio发出两声低低的喘息，更加黏糊地缠住年长者，捋过已坚挺多时的的性器，抬起臀部往下坐去。事实由谁主导性事并不是问题，龟头顶住腺体就能给双方带来足够的愉悦感，小教父扭腰狠狠骑弄几下，直把自己上下颠腾得眼泪汪汪。Ezio拂开额前碎发，露出光洁的额头，阴茎贴着情人的小腹磨磨蹭蹭，“我想……可以了。”<br/>
可以了。臀部又抬高一些，微露出的红艳肠肉正直白地邀请情人长驱直入，挤出些许白浊液体。这并没有那么痛，Ezio深深呼吸，穴口再次被纳入顶端时还是忍不住闷哼一声，立即有吻落在颈脖及锁骨，Leonardo不断安抚他，贴在耳边喃喃青涩爱语，直至男性性器被严丝合缝的容纳入紧致甬道，膨大龟头与敏感带互相摩擦，酸疼麻痒惹得小教父不适应地哼哼着，趴伏在Leonardo身上寻求唇舌慰藉，“Leo……可以了……”<br/>
现在轮到Leonardo难受了，如果双手能动他准会一把钳住胯骨下按，一改温柔的顶弄敏感内壁，哪怕撞得情人吃痛地收紧手指抓破他的后背也不会停手，但他已经落入了亲爱的Don的手掌，仿佛无意中观看了一场事不关己的成人影片，片中情色男星每一滴滑落汗水都只能细细品咂。Leonardo顺着声音源头寻找那失焦迷乱的眼神，又同时被两对捕食者的棕色眼睛攫住心神。“你觉得好吗？放松Ezio……你里面太紧了。”<br/>
男孩的动作停了那么一会儿，接着便像决心要宣誓主权般更加肆无忌惮，将自己和还身陷情潮中的金发情人都逼出一声浪叫。Leonardo险些在过于猛烈的攻势下缴械投降，小教父临近奔溃极限，向前瘫软在军师肩上却还是紧紧抓住了对方的肩膀，仿佛抓住一根救命稻草。军师似乎对怀中小狮子莽撞又任性的举动有些愤懑，无奈的留下一个牙印无奈的表达不满。”解开我，Ezio。”小教父确实不该再任性了，哪怕是为了他自己，得不到释放的沉闷快感从大脑烧到尾椎，终于，小教父泪眼朦胧的勉强放过年长伴侣，兀自喘息着调整呼吸，伸手颤栗着去解手铐。Leonardo这才能回握住汗湿的背脊，用收紧的臂弯将小情人挽留。<br/>
“乖孩子。”军师赞许般轻轻拍他脸颊，再将小教父整个抱起，给予黏腻火热的深吻。经验丰富的谋略家近乎被诱哄着为他的军火商参谋打开了大腿，穴口再度被撑大，填满，边缘挤出各种乱七八糟的黏糊液体。平坦下腹逐渐凸起，顶出一个微妙弧度，尺寸不凡的性器也被完全吞没，臀底不住磨蹭着湿淋淋的淡金耻毛。Leonardo握住他圆润臀肉，同样吻他脖颈耳后，同样喜欢啃咬教父的肩颈锁骨。房间中最为高贵的意大利人早已被贴在耳边的温存情话话刺激得晕头转向，神志不清地媚叫求欢，放肆扭动腰肢，一遍遍吞下那根大得夸张的玩意儿，无休止地重复性爱游戏。<br/>
“你，你简直比……啊！玩得最疯的柳条马还会顶……哈！”<br/>
Leonardo咬紧下唇，拒绝回应教父这过分越界的情趣，叼住一边乳头舔舐吮吸，硬粒很快变得红肿胀大，仿佛要从窄道中涌出乳汁。Ezio情难自禁挺起胸部，阴茎及囊袋被抓住搓弄，腰腹腿根早就被摸了个遍。小教父不知足地向情人索吻，扣起原本紧攥住情人西装衬衣的颤抖十指，而体内粗大硬物更是大刀阔斧地操开深处软肉，分泌肠液流得到处都是。Ezio几乎不能再正常运行思维能力，大脑一片空白，只剩下被完全开拓的极度欢愉，渐趋嘶哑的叫床声尽数往情人耳畔倾倒。他高潮了两回，顶端只沥出些稀薄精浆，像是前后都在失禁，事实上也差点要在床上漏出尿液来。<br/>
被射入后暂时无法闭合的穴口不断向外泄出浊白浆糊，Ezio被生理泪水和双颊红晕烧得睁不开眼，昏昏沉沉倚着宽阔肩头，没注意自己的大腿又悄悄缠上了军师的腰。<br/>
“那么……您觉得我的提议如何……?”<br/>
Leonardo在心中哀叹一声，指节温柔的顺过少年光滑的脊背，终于无奈的承认，“Sì, sì, mio caro Don Ezio！恭喜您再一次得偿所愿。“这实在是难以拒绝的条件……怀里传来嗤嗤的笑声，小教父再一次眯起笑眼咬上他的喉结。<br/>
夜晚足够漫长，他被一只半大狮子咬住喉管，钳制在有情爱乐园里动弹不得。Ezio Auditore教会他无论他怎样不情愿，Don总有办法让他乖乖遵从教父的美意，只管享受，高潮与高潮间他只被允许呼唤唯一的名字，那个名字象征着羽翼渐丰的雄鹰，耳边是风声划破的鹰啼。</p><p>——而Leonardo心甘情愿被束缚一生。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>柳条马（hobby horse）是英国五月节人们骑着玩的道具。笔者小时候也玩过折一根柳条夹在裆下当马，喊着“驾、驾”地跑。（就，象征意义很涩x<br/>只在床上喊茄Leo是我流私设Ezio的情♂趣。所以游戏里关系明明都那么好了还总叫Leonardo怎么可能嘛！这不合理！绝对是Leo都留在床上偷偷喊了（越说自己越信.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>